brokenshattered(Percy Jackson story)
by Blacknight Reaper
Summary: Zane Black came to Camp half-blood steaking the limelight from our favorite hero Perseus Jackson after being tortured by both of his ex-family, Chaos sends him to the void, the place for the worse of the worst to get torture. what will happen after that? Read to find out. This is my first story so please excuse my poor English.
1. ~1~

Percy's Pov

How did I end up here? Why do the Fates have to be so cruel? I finally had a family again but now they are all gone, every single one of them. What did I do to deserve this? Why did they leave? Why can't they just kill me now? Those were my thoughts as I am chained to the cold wall and waiting for another one of second my ex-family members to torture me. How did I end up like this? It all begins with him...

Flashback 2 months after the war

Every single one of the seven, Nico, Thalia and Reyna made is out. We are all immortal now and I used my wish to let Hestia and Hades have their place on the council. And I am going to ask Annabeth to marry me soon. Suddenly a scream at the border, I ran there and saw a boy about 15 or 16 running from a hellhound and the Minotaur, I rush up and killed the monsters and was going to ask if the boy was alright when he snatched Riptide from me and shouted " I killed a bunch of monsters while this asshole just stood there smirking after he threw his sword at me." I was confused at first but then I saw a bunch of campers at the border and then realized what he meant. The younger campers that were there glared at me while the older campers and Chiron just had an angry face not to me but to the new kid.

~3 weeks later~

Now everyone excluding Annabeth hates me. Even the seven, Nico and Thaila hates me. They and the campers blame me for "destroying" their prize that either their mother or father gave them. I lost Piper because I "destroyed" their cabin's makeup and said their cabin sucks. I lost Thalia when the hunters were visiting by "stealing" her bow and hunting knife now all the hunters hate me. And for the rest are similar situations. I now only left Annabeth but she has been distant lately and I have to make sure she doesn't leave me as well I can't lose her! I am now on my way to get Athena's blessing to marry Annabeth.

~1 month later~

I am finally back at Camp half-blood, nothing has changed much, the campers are either glaring or ignoring me but I didn't care, I went straight to Athena's cabin where Malcolm opened the door glaring at me, I ask" Do you know where Annabeth is?" He gave me angry and disgusting look and said " At the beach, you deserve it" and slammed the door in my face to say I was confused was an understatement. But when I got to the beach I understood what he meant, in front of me was...Annabeth and Zane were having a makeup out-session. They have yet to notice me so I quickly dropped the ring I was planning to give her without them noticing and left before they could notice. There was no one that I care about anymore in this camp. I went to visit mom and Paul but found but they had a baby and told me not to contact them anymore as they want the baby to have a normal life. I went into my cabin and got a razor, I cut myself for the first time after so many years mental touch skin and I didn't stop, I couldn't it hurt too much...losing everyone.

Okay, that's all for now, and like I said this is my first story so please my poor English. I hope you like it and this isn't your normal Chaos story.

Disclaimer:~ I do not own Percy Jackson or anyone.

~ I only own the plot and maybe the seven deadly sins~


	2. ~2~

Percy's Pov

I haven't stopped cutting myself since that day, nobody really cares enough though, I am always wearing my hoodie even though is like a hundred degree it's not like they care either, I have both my hand bandaged but no one cares. Now I am sitting here eating alone again while Zane is being surrounded by my ex-friends.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and after that stood Hermes with an emotionless face.

" Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, you have been summoned to Olympus!" I nodded and stood up Hermes than looked around and bellowed" you are summoned too!", I wasn't wearing my hoodie today but when Hermes saw my bandaged hand, he didn't say anything or show anything either, still had a blank face.

~Olympus Throne Room~

All of us arrived at Olympus, by all I mean Camp Jupiter and Camp half-blood. With me standing in from of all the gods. "Perseus Jackson!" Zeus thundered " You are accused of aiding Gaea and Kronos by being a spy for them how do you plead?!" I was confused and shock, how could they think that? My fatal flaw is loyalty for god's sake! " Not guilty, my fatal flaw is loyalty!"

"He is not lying, father!" Apollo said

" We shall have a vote! Those who think Perseus should be punished raise your hands." Everyone even the seven, Nico, Thalia and Annabeth Raised their hands. Only Apollo, Hestia and Hades did not, even my own father! I look at him with pleading eyes but what he said only made me felt worst and with the look of distrust and rage on his face only made me feel worse, he said

" I, Poseidon God of the sea, earthquakes, and father of horses, hereby disown you, Perseus Jackson, as my son!" It hurts, it feels like a part of my soul is being ripped out of me. I fell to my knees, clutching my chest trying hard to breathe and looked up with a blurry vision from the unshed tears. "Your punishment is to spend eternity in Tartarus! Any last words, demigod?" Zeus asked and open the hole that looks like an endless pit, cold and dark. I look at him and everyone else straight in the eye and said:" When the time comes and there is another war and when you need my help I won't help unless you beg for it."

While I was talking I had stood up and moved towards the edge of the hole, as I finish I turn back and gave them a smile, a smile that sent shivers to run up their spine. With that I

Spread my hands wide and freefall into the hole.


	3. ~3~

Percy's Pov( is still a flashback)

I have no idea how long I have been falling but when I am finally close enough to see the end of the hole, I couldn't help but start panicking.

As panic overtook me, I started to feel faint and within seconds I knew no more.

A sharp pain to my side woke me up " well well well, finally awake, Persues Jackson?" the oh-so-familiar voice said, I look to my front and saw my wonderful grandpa.

Kronos

I finally realized my surrounding, I'm on a chair with both my hand was chained behind the chair with my leg chain against the chair leg together. The floor was like the chess board with the black and white color and the pattern.

Kronos walk forward with a cloth in one hand while the other one was carrying a dagger coated with a type of liquid.

He tied the cloth around my eye blinding me then I immediately felt pain in my stomach as what assume was the dagger in my stomach Kronos laughs, an evil and icy laugh, shivers run up and down my spine.

I brace myself what was waiting for.

I can hear another scream from all different location.

Then the pain strikes again, with renewed vigor and with that I screamed, I've forgotten everything. There is an only pain, rising and falling in volume, ripping my mind in pieces, driving me into insanity by that point of time I was paralyzed by pain.

~after some time~

I don't know how long I have been here, but day and night I get torture with only a few hours to rest every day where he will let me heal then start the torture all over again.

"Ah~it has been so much fun playing with you Perseus but I must say is not entertaining anymore, so why don't I just kill you and end your misery?" Kronos said as he casually walks towards me with a creepy grin that I couldn't help but shiver seeing it after a while of torture Kronos took away the blindfold.

" I don't think so Kronos, Chaos is quite interested in him so I can't let you kill him." a voice from the darkest corner of the room said. A voice that belongs to the one and only Primordial of darkness and shadows. Erebus.

The shadows around us gather around Kronos and the shadows pierce Kronos straight in his heart. What happens next is something I don't know, my vision becomes blurry and soon darkness. But I didn't fight it, in fact, I embrace it. I welcome it

~primordial council~

Gaea's Pov

Erebus flash in carrying a limp and lifeless body of Perseus Jackson that has numerous scars all over his body.

I am very glad that Persues was able to defeat me, I wasn't in control that time, my bad side took over me as I was sad and angry as the mortals was polluting my domain. So I am glad he defeat me giving me full control again.

So you can imagine how mad I was hearing that Kronos was torturing him. I swear if he didn't die I will murder him with my own hands whether he is my child or not.

Aether runs towards Perseus and started healing him.

" He should be fine, just need some rest."

The rest sigh in relief. " But..." that cause us to hold our breath again " His mind is a mess, he will have nightmares for quite some time."

~Flashback ends~


	4. ~4~

Percy' pov ( after flashback)

Later that day I woke up from a nightmare to find myself surrounded by primordials but their eyes were full of worried. Chaos asked me if I wanted to become the commander of his army and his son. So of course, I said yes. Being the commander of his army I needed some other commanders and I can choose anyone even those that had died. So I chose...

Luke Castellan

Bianca Di Angelo

Zoe Nightshade

Charles Beckendorf

Silena Beauregard

Micheal Yew.

Lee Fletcher

Castor

I had also gotten very close to the Primordial, even Gaea, Tartarus, and Nyx.

But when has my life been good?

History repeated itself. The council found out that there was a spy in the army. And they found "evidence" to prove that I was the spy.

They showed it to my commanders and they all didn't believe it, but they didn't have the power to do anything against the primordials and Chaos. The council vote for me to have an eternity of torture. So here I am. And it still hurts even after so long...

Yes, the tortures hurt but I am not talking about that!

I am talking about emotionally wise.

It hurts thinking about how I was not wanted.

How I was thrown away like thrash after everything I did for them.

It hurts seeing him with her.

It hurts to see them vote for my death.

It hurts seeing them happy without me.

It hurts seeing the faces of my ex-fathers disgusted faces directed to me.

It hurts seeing my ex-family members torture me every day.

It hurts so much...

"Perseus, it has been a thousand years of torture, the council and I have agreed to send you to the Void, where there will be more torture." Chaos said as he, the primordials and my commanders all come into my cell. All of the primordials with a look of disgust on their face. While the others gave me looks of pity.

It hurts to see them with those face.

"All of them wanted to say their...goodbyes before you go."

"Hope you get more torture after this."

I am always being torture. My fatal flaw is killing me.

"Rotten bastard"

"Unloyal sea scum"

I know that.

More and more of those words were said by them. Every word they said felt like I was being stabbed in the heart and it hurts a lot.

It hurts hearing them say that.

"I never knew why you were even my brother in the first place, Perseus."

"You're a mistake."

"You should never have been born."

They were so many other things they said but I couldn't pay attention, it hurts too much.

Why did it have to happen?

Why can't they all stop?

Why can't they just kill me already?

I want it all to end.

I don't want to deal with it anymore.

I don't want to deal with the pain anymore.

Just stop already.

I am already dying every day.

They can just kill me already I don't want to deal with them or anyone else anymore.

All I ask for is peace.

Just stop already

I have enough of everything.

No more hopes or dreams

I am done hoping.

I am done dreaming.

I am done hoping they will realize their mistakes soon and let me go.

I am done dreaming that these are not my family and are just my enemies messing with me.

But no they were my family and they are the ones torturing me.

"And that is the end of your goodbyes, Perseus. Have fun in the Void. Say hello to my brother okay?" and with that said. Chaos slit my throat with a cursed knife. That will send me to the void.

Now I will never have my peace and it was all their fault

They broke me.

They saved me

I was healing.

But now they completely

Shattered me


	5. ~5~

100000years later~

At Olympus throne room~

3rd pov

Inside the throne room was the Olympians, Chaos, Primordials, the commanders of Chaos and the campers from Camp Olympus. Now you must be wondering why Chaos and the primordials are at Olympus and what is Camp Olympus? Well, is because 2 months after Chaos sent Percy to the void, they decide to help the gods with the war that will come eventually...so now they are at Camp Olympus training the demigods and their children.

And about Camp Olympus, both camps decided to join and the gods decided to remove the ancient law so they may spend more time with their children and also because they do not wish of the same thing to happen again.

What thing? Well, of course, the betrayal of Percy Jackson and they no longer call him a hero even after all the thing he did for them. Every camper that came into camp was told of his betrayal and they all hate him for that.

The primordials and chaos all told the gods and their children that Percy betrayed them as well. And the commanders of chaos, they still believe in Percy and that he never betrayed them but were too scared to say anything. After hearing what he did when he was with the primordials and chaos the gods and campers hated him more and agreed with their way of punishment.

And for those gods that believed Percy was an innocent still believes in him.

So now back to the present.

Chaos has said something that shocked some and brought hope for some. He said: I am finally able to contact Void my brother, and we will be CMing(Chaos message) everyone here will be able to see what is going on and he with be with the seven deadly sins and one more person he did not say who. Yes, they are made by him.

After some got over their shock Athena ask a question all the gods were wondering about "Isn't Void evil? Why would you ask for his help Chaos?"

"Yes he was evil but that was his bad side. And he was at his bad side that time but now his good side has taken over and he has found someone to take over the torturing because he couldn't do it, End is what he called and he is torturing those who deserve it. While those who don't stay with Void. But no one has been to Void yet. And don't worry they came to this agreement after he was sent to the void which means that he is still being tortured."

At the mention of him, some of them scowl while some glare at the floor as if he was there. They all hated him, and haven't said his name ever since his banishment. And if they do it was always full of venom that is worst than the acid of a Hydra.

His betrayal hurt many people, and they still wonder why did he betray us?

The other gods that believe in him still do and they have never been the same since his punishment.

Hestia hasn't been as warm as she used to be and she was broken when she felt the hero's hope end. She never talks to anyone other than those who stand by Percy.

Apollo only had children once in a while and always glare at those who bad mouth Percy, even if they are his own children. Speaking of children the gods that standby Percy and their demigod children don't have a very close relationship, while they still talk and see each other once in a while they aren't as close as the others.

Hades has been spending more and more time in the underworld rarely visiting the demigods, and up till now, his only children are still, Hazel, Nico, and Bianca.

The commanders of chaos had shown themselves and they were all ecstatic to see their siblings and family again but when they ask them about how they were alive. They didn't say it was Percy who asked Chaos to revive them. They all said Chaos revived them nothing about Percy at all.

"When will we be having this meeting, father?" Tartarus asked

"Tomorrow at 3 am sharp. Meet here at 2.45, do not be late. If you miss the meeting while is not my fault."

With that, they all left the throne room excited about the meeting tomorrow.

Void's pov~

Chaos has been calling a lot and I will be meeting him tomorrow but that's not what I am worried about. I am worried about Percy. He was the first one sent to me and not End. Me, End, the seven deadly sins and him have become very close. No not family close for me, but the sins and he are like siblings. Though me, End and him are friends close. He doesn't care who we are or what our status is he treats us like equal even with End! He is not scared to do what he wants with us and not afraid of us like most people will be. He doesn't care what we do or who we are at all. He doesn't judge us, he cares for us and he is kind.

We all know him so well and trust him as well he trusts us. He is our friend/brother and though he is my champion he doesn't treat me like I am his god or his patron he treats me like how he always does before becoming my champion and even though he is broken and has killed many, he is still fun, kind and treats people with what they deserve.

We all know of his past but he doesn't seem to let that get to him. He is broken, just a hollow shell with a shattered soul. But time has slowly started to heal him, in the past, he doesn't seem to smile or laugh but now he will crack a smile or laugh and now he even has that spark in his eyes that was gone before. Even pranks with End and a few of the sins sometimes though his sense of humor never changes. ( End, void, Percy, and the sins lives together. They don't hate End)

But now that he may have to go back, I am worried he may become like what he used to be. Empty, broken and hollow--

My thoughts were broken by"GET BACK HERE END, PERCY!!!!! ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" that sounded like Lust. *sigh* they never get tired of pranking her.

I called in a meeting through VC( Void message)and waited for them at the meeting room.

After a while, all of them was there but Lust was glaring at Percy and End. End had a shit eating grin while Percy had a small smile and eyes were twinkling.

"Umm okay okay stop glaring at them Lust and. I have some news all of you won't like..."I started

All of them exchanged a look of confusion and looked at me again. I took a deep breath and steel my nerves and said

"Chaos CM me just now and we are going to have another CM tomorrow with all the gods, primordials, Chaos and all the campers" I look at all them. They were at least 3 minutes of silence until Percy said in a low and sad voice that was filled with so much sadness that I haven't heard since the last time he had a flashback or nightmare. Which was a very long time ago " You said I didn't have to go back there or see them anymore... I don't want to see them i..i-" his breath hitched and was unable to continue what he wanted to say.

We all know what happened and know he is innocent, although his skin no longer has any scars, courtesy of me. He stills remember and has nightmares every now and then. Though not as vivid or often as the last time.

We all look at him, a single tear roll down his cheek and that was soon followed by a lot of them and soon he was full out crying. Sloth stand up and walk to him an gave him a hug soon the rest followed and we all had a group hug. Silently praying he won't be like last time when he was here first and that he won't have flashbacks.

"I know I said that Percy but Chaos has been calling me a lot and it seems it is urgent, why don't we see what he has got to say? Then we decide. And don't worry you won't be alone if we go, all the sins will be there and is about time they know the truth Perce."

Slowly and reluctantly he nodded his head. I gave him a small smile and told him it will be at 3 am tomorrow and told them to go rest as tomorrow was going to be a long day and with that, they all left. They Slept together at Percy's room telling him they are there for him and nobody will hurt him. Silently giving him comfort and making sure he won't have nightmares or flashbacks just because he is alone after remembering that place and them.

I just hope is nothing too serious that they will have to go to earth. I am not sure how Percy feels about them. Does he hate them or has he forgiven them? I really don't know. And if he has to go back there it won't pretty cause they still believe Percy betrayed them.

And I just hope he doesn't do what he had done before although he can't die unless I allow him to. It really hurt to see him like that, he was so weak and vulnerable and was blaming himself for the thing they did to him. We tried to help and it did work a little but he was still hurt and you could see it in his eyes. The horror and terror he was having too many flashbacks and was weak he couldn't do anything against them. He could only scream and cry as he remembers everything they did to him. I still remember how horrible his body was filled with so many so many horrible scars. And while he screams and cries all we could do to comfort him is let him know we are here to help him. He has told us everything, everything they did and it was horrible. Sloth had used his powers to help him but it was so terrible he couldn't do much about it. And after the flashbacks, he just keeps harming himself, and I can't remove the scars because he won't let me. His hands, collarbone, stomach, hip, and thigh is always covered with bandages and those come from him harming himself.

Just thinking about being so useless while he is suffering hurts so much and tears are starting to fall. A hand was suddenly placed on my shoulder I look to see End a sad smile on his face " Is okay my dear, I know you worried but still is okay going ahead cry I know you are remembering when you first met him. Is okay my love, the sins are there and so are we. We are here to help him." After hearing their words I couldn't stop myself from crying I was just so so worried about him. I found myself in our bed and crying myself to sleep in the embrace of my love. My final thought before darkness takes over me was

Please let him be safe, he has been through too much after all he did for them and didn't get a proper repay. Let him finally be happy again. Please

Okay, that's all for now and please tell me what you think. Also, Percy will not be in any relationship he will be single. Sorry if you don't like it and there will be a lot of cussing as well!

Disclaimer:~I do not own Percy Jackson or anyone.

~ I only own the plot and maybe the seven deadly sins.


	6. ~6~

Percy's Pov

I woke up screaming and sweating like hell. Just hearing about having to see them again brings back so many memories and it hurts even though it had been so long but it stills hurts. The nightmares are more vivid and real now more than before.

*sigh* I look around my room, there was no one but me. I hurried over to the bathroom, searching through the cupboards looking for my razor. The mental pain is too much, I can't handle it I need a way to release the pain. A way to stay alive. Finally, I found it. I make my way to the edge of my bed, staring at my glinting razor.

Slowly I unwrap my bandaged left hand and start cutting myself. The pain feels like a distraction from my emotional pain. A way for me to breath again. Thinking about them feels like suffocating and cutting myself lets me breathe again.

A knock on my door brought me back to the present. I place my razor on the bedside table and ran to the bathroom, washed my blood away and make my way to the door.

" Finally, let's go is 2.55am already." Sloth said in a lazy tone.

As we make our way to the meeting room, I rewrap my hand again and place them both in my coat's pocket.

Sigh is going to be a long day I thought as we finally reach the room.

In the middle of the room, there is a big crater to it. In the crater is a round table where all of us seats during the meeting and the walls in the room are glass allowing us to see the beauty of the galaxy full of shimmering stars.

"I am happy to see you could join us, Percy" Void said with a small sad smile on his pale face.

"You makes it sound like I have a choice and if I do I won't be here." I snorted." Well anyway is 3.00am now, so let's start, shall we?"

~Olmypus throne room~

~2.50am~

Third Pov

The tension in the room was thick, so thick you could cut it with a butter knife.

"Chaos who will he be sending to help us?" Athena asked, breaking the silence in

room but the tension was still high.

"Void doesn't have any warriors or army if he does join in the war, he sends the seven deadly sins. They were made by him as even we have sins only people who are saint have control over the sins, but since now there are only humans that are saints they could not create the sins, however, Void is a saint, therefore, he created the sins. Yesterday he said the people on his side will be him, the sins and one other. I do not know who the other one is." Chaos explains."Ah look at the time now is 3.00am, let's start."

Chaos creates something that is similar to an Iris message but different as well, instead of it being rainbow it was the galaxy.

After he finishes he said "Void at the Void palace."

In the message, you can see 10 people sitting around a table.

"Well hello, Chaos, Primordial, commanders of chaos, gods and demigods I am Void." A man with pale skin, black hair so dark it looks like a black hole and crimson red eye said. " What is it that you need Chaos you sound urgent?"

"Hello to you as well Void. There is going to be a war coming soon and our enemy is...our brother, Order. Out of all 3 of us, I am the youngest with the least amount of power and you are the oldest and the strongest. So I am asking for your help in this war, though I do not like how the gods rule, I cannot say Order will do any better so, please brother help me with this war."

"I can see where you are coming from, very well I accept. Introductions will be made tomorrow at the throne room at the same time. There will also be a little surprise for you all. Goodbye"

With that said he waved his hand over the message.

After it was finished they all sigh in relief. Having hope of winning in this upcoming war with the help of the sins. Though they were curious what is he talking about? What surprise and who is the other man?"

~Tomorrow at the throne room~

~third pov~

Everyone was gathered there today. All the demigods from Camp Olympus and every creature from the mythological world. All the gods, minor gods, the commanders of chaos, primordial and Chaos.

They are all waiting for the arrival of Void, the sins and the other one. The head councilors of each cabin seats at the leg of their parent's throne. And the primordial and Chaos seats in front of the demigods.

Suddenly there was a flash of...light? The light was black. And after it clear out there stood the 10 people from yesterday.

"Hello everyone." Void said in a cheerful tone. "Like you, all know my name is Void. We know who all of you are but you don't know us. So let's start with introductions shall we?"

"Sloth, one of the sins and the oldest" a man with light blue hair and dark blue eyes, wearing black skinny jeans and white t-shirt and a jacket.

"The name is Pride one of the sins and the second oldest." a man who was wearing a dark blue hoodie with black jeans and dark blue almost black hair and eyes, pale skin said.

"Envy, one of the sins the third." a man wearing a yellow T-shirt and a pair of dark blue jean, with blond hair and blue eyes, pale skin said

"Wrath. One of the sins and the forth" a girl with purple long hair that reaches until her knee( in a high ponytail) with dark purple eyes, pale skin, wearing a black dress.

"Greed, one of the sins and the fifth." a man with dirty blond hair and gold eyes, wearing a yellow long-sleeves with a black scarf with blue jeans.

"Gluttony one of the sins and the sixth." a man with ash blond hair, black eyes, pale skin, wearing a white sweatshirt and black jeans.

"Lust, the last sins." a girl with strawberry pink hair in a high ponytail, purple eyes, pale skin, wearing a pink T-shirt and black shorts.

After the sins introduced themselves, they all look at the last one. A man with snow white hair, crimson red eyes like Void and pale skin. "I am Void's champion. Persues Jackson."

( what Percy is wearing and inside a white T-shirt and is full of Percy's kunai and decks of card that is of course hidden)

As if on cue everyone in the room whipped out their weapons and aimed at him. The sins move and stand around him forming a circle.

"You traitor! What are you doing here?!" thundered Zeus, shouts of agreement rang through the room. While Hades, Apollo, Hestia, and the commanders were shocked to see him again.

" Brother what were you thinking letting him become your champion?!?! He is a traitor he could betray you and he may even be a spy for Order now!!!!" Chaos yelled. Void sigh he was starting to have a headache with all the shoutings.

"SILENCE!!!" All look at Hestia who was at the hearth shocked that the peaceful goddess shouted and that the flames of the hearth were almost as reaching the ceiling. "Listen to what Void has to say first." Void sent her a grateful look which she returning with a nod. " Percy...come on say it."

"Ugh this is so annoying...but whatever." he pauses and looks at everyone in the room straight in the eye and said" I, Persues Jackson. Swear on the river of Chaos that I have never betrayed the gods, the primordials or Chaos and that I was framed for everything you all thought I did."

All of them look hopeful. Waiting for lighting to strike him. But when the lighting boom outside it was the seal of the oath and Percy was still standing there. In one piece. They all look at him shocked, the thoughts that ran through their head was

He isn't dead...

He is still there...

The river Chaos...

The strongest river

He was innocent...

He never betrayed us

No... My love... (I am sure you know who this is...)

Percy almost laugh at the faces they were making, it was hilarious. They had said so many things during his trial but now they are speechless just by his few words.

The first one to break out of their thoughts was Hestia. "PERCY!!!" she ran from the hearth to Percy in her 8-year-old form."Um hello, Hestia but umm could you let go? I don't like hugs." Hestia let him go still crying. Next Hades and Apollo also came over and gave him a pat on the back.

After Hestia broke out of her shock it was like a domino effect, one by one everyone in the throne room broke out of the stupor and the fact that the boy they banished and tortured have always been innocent finally sink in, some of them were on the verge of tears, while some were full out crying.

They were all disgusted and horrified of their own actions. They remembered they didn't even let the poor boy explain or defend himself. The couldn't believe all the things they have said and done to him. Him, the boy who has saved them not once but countless time. The boy whose fatal flaw is personal loyalty, they couldn't believe the fact that the boy who has saved them and help them so many times could betray them, they were all wondering, what were we thinking?. But they weren't thinking at all. They didn't think that he was framed, they all truly believe he was rotten and a gone rogue. And now they finally know the truth, is too late. The boy they knew, loved, banished and tortured was different now.

The commanders, Apollo, Hestia and Hades were all happy to see him again after so long. And they know he was no longer the same as he was before. They knew he changed.

And he did. He wasn't as warm and kind as before. And he wouldn't hesitate to go for the kill whether asked to or not. Even if they are his ex-families and ex-friends. In fact, the only reason he now isn't an empty shell is that of his new family and friends, he cares, has fun and most importantly loves for/with the sins, End, void and a few people he met through the years. The people that helped him the most, the people who pulled him out of self-loathing and taught him everything he knows and has achieved now step by step, they gave him warm when he needed them. They were there when he needed someone. They weren't, he has been depressed ever since he was a kid but nobody knows, not his mom, not Grover, not Annabeth, not Poseidon, not the seven, not the commanders, not the primordials and not Chaos. But they know, they saw through his mask easily and didn't judge him but helped him and cared for him. They love him.

"Percy...my love..." Annabeth sobbed but once she finishes not a sec later there was a kunai 1inch away from her throat. She looks at Percy who stands in a position like he just threw something. Shocked she couldn't believe it. Her ex-lover just a kunai at her! Her! The person he loves so much! The person he considers family. How could her threw a kunai at a family member!

"That's a warning shot and I prefer if you call me Persues that goes for all of you. And you are not my love and not my family member. " Her previous lover said coldly and his eyes were cold with no emotion.

"Did he just read my mind?!?!"

"No, I did not"

"There he did it again!!!"

"You're just too easy to read, annabitch~"

"Man Percy you sure that's a warning shot and not you missing your shot?" whistled Void

"Than why don't you be my moving dummy to practice on, Void?"

"Yeah that's a nice offer and all but Nah the amount of time you spend practicing and how accurate you are is enough for me to pity the dummy already." The sins and Void all burst out laughing while Percy smirk.

"Hey, Perce wanna go for a drink? You always come here for missions never got to rest so let's go get a drink." Greed suggested

"Sure, after this meeting if I want to sleep I am going to need it."

"Yeah, you all can go first I am going to go get End."

"Yeah yeah you can't go anywhere without your love."Lust cooed while Void's face goes beetroot. Making the all of them laugh and continue teasing him till his face was as-if not more-red as a tomato.

They started making their way out of the throne room laughing and making jokes all the way. Ignoring all the other people bawling their eyes out in the throne room. Percy was the last to go...but before he left gave them a creepy grin and said

"Is a pleasure seeing you all again."


	7. 7

~After they left, in the throne room~

~third pov~

Silence...

There is only silence

After they left, there was only silence. Other than the constant sobbing...

Nobody dares to say anything. They were all so caught up in their own thoughts. Until...

"I hope you're all happy."

They all turn their head towards the voice and was surprised that Hestia said is.

Confused. Chaos decided to ask

"What do you mean? Why we would be happy?"

"I HOPE YOU'RE ALL HAPPY OF WHAT YOU DONE!!!!!! THE BOY YOU ALL SAW JUST NOW, IS THE RESULT OF YOUR ARROGANT, IGNORANT AND FOOLISH DECISION!!!!!"

And with that said Hestia, Apollo, and Hades all flash out. Unable to stand to be in the same room as the ones that brought suffering to the boy that did so much to help them yet got betrayal, suffering, and torture as payment.

One by one the gods, Primordial and chaos flashed out still comprehending what just happened, leaving the demigods alone and they slowly made their way back to camp. And of course...

Still thinking.

~the next day~

~ Mass hall~

~third pov~

No matter of what had happened yesterday. The mass hall was still full of life, demigods and demi primordials chattering loudly to their parent and some of the primordials that don't have children sat with Chaos talking to him, keeping him company. Although they are full of life like any other normal day, it wasn't hard to see regret and self-loathing in their eyes. (But of course, Zane didn't feel that was) Why? Because they just learn the men they were supposed to hate because of his "apparent" betrayal of false and they were the ones to betray him, their hero, Perseus Jackson.

And of course lets not forget the Sins and Void. They were seated in a table beside the chaos table where Chaos and some of the primordials sat. They were talking happily, they only ones-other than Zane and his followers- in the room that didn't hold regrets and self-loathing for their own actions, though some(coughPridecoughlust) were groaning as their head hurts.

Though once our favorite hero entered, the chattering ceases and they were all staring at him, who continues walking and pointedly ignoring everyone starting at him with those eyes and the depressing aura in the hall and walked towards his siblings, wearing a black T-shirt that was obviously a few sizes bigger than his own size if the way the shirt was clinging onto his shoulders was any indications. Black skinny jeans that had torn from his knees to his mid-thigh and if you look closely you can see that behind the skinny jeans were bandages. Of course, he was also wearing his favorite coat that hid so many different dangerous weapons. ( the coat that was shown in chapter 6. Is his favorite)

He strolled in the hall with one hand in his coat's pocket while the other he uses to text someone on his phone. He sat next to void, at the edge closest to the Chaos table with him facing the gods, demigods, etc. When he sat down he finally put away and looked up from his phone and said

"Morning" and was greeted with his brothers, sisters, and void's "mornings."

And they continue to talk, ignoring everyone that was still staring at their wrongly accused hero. Though said hero could care less about them and focused more on the conversation he was having with his family. But the staring didn't last long, and soon everyone in the mess hall was full of life again, that is until some who were secretly listening to the conversation the sins, Void and Percy were having caught something that spikes their interest and their parent noticing how quiet their children were followed their gazes and soon the entire hall was quiet, listening to the conversation that spiked their interest and went something like this:

"So Percy, how you slept last night?" a voice that sounded a lot like Void's ask. There was a long pause before Percy answered, staring at his morning coffee with half-lidded eyes.

"Hm~you know the usual, the nightmares of the tortures."

Guilt swell in all their hearts hearing that their hero who they had falsely accuse because of them was still suffering up till now and they couldn't do anything about it. All except one person, the one that caused all this to happen the one that causes the begin of our hero's suffering, Zane Black, instead of looking guilty he looked smug, happy that the 'pathetic demigod' as he calls it is still suffering because of him and of course he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"HA!!! Pathetic it was just torture and it was so long ago and until now you still have nightmares, how pathetic, I bet it wouldn't even have affected me, you pathetic weakling!!!"

Of course, after Percy was banished the gods and demigods realized he(Zane) wasn't as good as or that much of a hero as Percy but they didn't know the things they accused Percy of doing was actually done by him and until now they still don't. And not all of the campers realized that and worshipped him like he was god so, they cheered for what he said and agreed with him.

Hearing all of that, Void, and the sins just couldn't hold it in any longer, their laughter shook the entire hall and eventually, Percy joined them. All the other demigod, god, Chaos commander, Primordial and Chaos were utterly confused and wonder why the hades are they laughing?!?!?

"Kid, ...*laughing* you would...*giggles* be insane if you went through his first torture." Pride said between laughter and continues laughing.

First...oh right...some of the older campers, immortal cabin leader, god, primordials and Chaos understood while some of the younger ones didn't and it just so happens that it was an Athena child to ask the question that some were curious about.

"First? What does he mean first?"

When the words flew out of her mouth, a lot of the campers notice that the older campers, immortal cabin leaders, god, primordials and Chaos flinched and some also noticed the guilty look on Tartarus's face which only made them more curious. Seeing their reactions, Percy decided to put them out of their misery and said in a nonchalantly way.

"Yep, I have been tortured 3 times. The first by Tartarus when Annabitch and I fell into the pit, the second was when the punny Olympians decided to banished me to Tartarus and my lovely grandpa tortured me for who knows how long and last but not least was when the primordials and Chaos tortured me because I was apparently a spy."

Annabeth flinched at the mention of that place, even after so long and even if they have to work with the primordials she still wasn't over it yet. And the gods and immortal campers all looked down guilty when he spoke about his banishment and flinched when he said Kronos tortured him as they didn't know. And the primordials and Choas flinched at the mention of his 'betrayal' and his torture.

"Don't make excuses you pathetic weakling you're just another demigod, nobody special while I'm the hero of Olympus!!! I bet I can win you in a fight without even trying."

Right after Zane said that the Sins, Void, and Percy laughed again and this time there were some sins rolling on the floor howling with laughter and some clutching their side and some had tears in their eyes. Finally stopping, Percy wiped the tears from the corners of his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Sure, sure whatever makes you sleep better at night, zanny~"

"My name is Zane, you pathetic demigod, You. Me. Arena in 10 minutes!!!!" Zane growled face red, seething with anger.

~~time skip to the fight~~

~third pov~

All camper, cabin leader, god, commanders of chaos army, primordials, Chaos, Void and the Sins were seated at the arena waiting for Zane to arrive. Percy was already there, wearing no armor, just his normal clothes and was busy talking to the Sins and Void, while some of them at least. Since some of the Sins were making bets about which weapon he will use to defeat Zane.

While the campers, cabin leaders, gods, commanders, primordials and Chaos were nervous, seating on the edge of their seat and excited but some had a different reason.

Some were excited as they want to see the 'pathetic demigod' as their 'boss'(Zane) put it being beaten to a bloody pulp. While some were excited to see Zane finally get beaten as he treated him like they were shit and wanted them to treat him like he was king and thinks he can treat them however he wants because he is 'the hero of Olympus'.

And finally, Zane came strutting in like he owns the place-which he does not, not with Chiron here. He came in full armor, a cocky and smug smirk, and an aura with nothing but arrogance.

"Let's get started you pathetic weakling."

With that said, Chiron announces the rules and the fight begin.

Zane got into a fighting position and pull out a familiar looking pen-Riptide. Well, Percy was still standing there looking bored out of his mind. Which pissed Zane off even more. He uncapped Riptide and charge at Percy with a loud war cry. He tried to stab and slash Percy keyword: tried. Percy dodges every attack, it wasn't hard considering the fact that Zane's moves were sloppy and it was as clear as day that Riptide was too heavy for Zane to use and his footing wasn't balanced and he could easily trip. There was also many opening and chances for Percy to strike him, but he didn't, he wanted to play the apparent 'Hero of Olympus'.

But he soon got bored of playing the 'Hero of Olympus'. He used one of the openings, which is before Zane swing his sword down at him and kicked him in the chest resulting in Zane to move back a couple feet. After that Percy stood there looking at him with his head tilted up, looking down at him with cold and motionless eyes that seem to be able of seeing right through his soul and send shivers up his spine. But he was looking down at him and he didn't like being look down on, his eyes were challenging him, daring him to fight him and so he charges again but this time Percy didn't dodge, he fights back. Percy did a backflip when Zane was within range, he landed on both his hands not too far from Zane and he uses his hands as if they were his legs and spin himself, his legs kicked Riptide out of Zane's hands and Percy uses his state of shock to quickly flip himself and land on his legs again, while he was still in the air he had taken his favorite pistol seemingly out of nowhere and when he landed he pointed his pistol and the barrel touch right in between Zane's eyes.

Click

That sound rang through the entire arena and they all know that means the safety was off and if Percy pulls the trigger Zane's brain will be blown to bits and his blood will paint the arena crimson red, just like his killer's eyes. But they thought...there's no way Percy could ever hurt someone other than monsters...no matter how much he may dislike the other person...he wouldn't hurt them...right?

Percy glances around and judging by their faces he knew what they were thinking. They thought he wouldn't hurt someone other than monsters no matter how much he dislikes that person, especially if that someone is his half brother. No matter the logic in their thought they couldn't help but still feel uneasy, they had to remind themselves that he had changed and wasn't like before. He inwardly cursed at their stupidity, they should have guessed that he would hurt anyone no matter who that person is when he threw a kunai at Annabeth yesterday!!! His ex-lover!!!! Just how stupid are they do not realize it? But at least Apollo, Hades, and Hestia arent that stupid! He could tell that they realize he wasn't the same as before and the commanders, Primordial and Chaos realized as well but they didn't want to believe it, they didn't want to believe the kind, funny, sarcastic, protective brother/Son/ Friend could kill someone in cold blood. But then again the primordials-his siblings- and Chaos-his father figure after Poseidon- did torture him in cold blood as well.

Zane growled, he didn't like being challenged, look down on but what he disliked more was losing!!! And he couldn't believe he, the Hero of Olympus lost to some pathetic weakling!!!! He must have cheated, there's no way a pathetic demigod like him can win against me!!!! He didn't want to believe it, and he didn't believe that the 'pathetic demigod' will be able to kill him and if he does, he will probably be stunned again and banish for his treason and murder against the 'Hero of Olympus' and the sins and Void will probably be too disgusted that he could kill someone that was his half brother by blood and flesh that they would leave him as well. Than Void will bring him back to life and he would have everything that a pathetic demigod like him doesn't deserve, not when there is someone more worthy and powerful than him, me!!! And of course, he just couldn't keep his mouth shut, not when he has a chance to open that big fat mouth of his.

"Ha!!!! Yeah right!!!! Like someone like you would be able to kill me!!!! I'm the 'Hero of Olympus' it will be treason against Olympus if you kill me and you will be banished or better yet killed for treason and killing the 'Hero of Olympus' if you go down on all fours now and beg as the good little dog you and give me your position as Void's champion I may forgive you and let you be my personal slave rather than having my father and the gods kill you!!!"

After those words flew out of his mouth, loud, booming laughter rang throughout the entire arena, it sounds like the whole arena was laughing at him, but noooo only the sins, void, and Percy was laughing. The sins were all rolling in the ground howling with laughter, clutching their stomach, some were on the verge of crying while some had tears trickling down their face. Void was holding on the wall- just so he won't fall on the ground-howling with laughter and crying!!!! Percy had to look away from him, use his free hand to cover his mouth, but the way his shoulders were shaking and the way pure amusement dance in his crimson red eyes, it wasn't hard to guess he was trying to keep in his laughter. He lasted for a while but it didn't take too long for him to laugh out loud as well, but somehow he still manages to keep his hand straight and still touching Zane's forehead.

While they were laughing, the others in the arena(gods, demigods, commanders, Primordials, Chaos) were dumbfounded and you could almost see questions mark floating above their head. They couldn't understand what was so funny that they were literally rolling on the grounds howling with laughter.

Finally, they stop after 5 minutes. While they were trying to catch their breath, Annabeth use the chance to ask them the hundred dollar question

"Why the hades are you laughing?!?!"

Percy glance at her and around the arena and saw that everyone have a look of confusion, he sighs and decided to put them out of their misery.

"Kid, who say I don't dare to kill you? The sins and Void will never abandon me. And I could care less about the Gods, demigods, commanders, primordials or Chaos, I don't care whether they will stun me later after killing you, or that the gods will kill me.

It doesn't matter to me because this is your war, your fight we-no they the sins came to help you fight and I'm just here because they are, I can leave whenever I want, I have other things I can do as well. And you should know I've killed hundreds, thousands, millions and more demigods throughout my long life, having one more on my list doesn't change much. And all I have to do is pull a trigger and your brain will be blown to bit, your blood will paint the entire arena crimson red. "

"Wait, I'm I hearing you right??? The Percy Jackson not fighting for your family?!?!?!?!?!? I thought your fatal flaw was personal loyalty!!!" Athena asked in disbelief though no one can blame her, they were in the same state of shock.

" oh it still is Athena but my loyalty for the gods and primordials broke the moment you betray me and I would have faded if Chaos didn't send me to the Void where he heals me, having personal loyalty as a fatal flaw and being betrayed could make you fade and I was being tortured as my fatal flaw slowly kills me...and I said this before, if you want my help you will have to beg for it."

With that, he pulls the trigger

Bang

Splat

Thud

Okaaaaaaaaaay and cut!!!!

Is a cliffhanger!!!! I just couldn't resist it and btw just wanna let my beloved readers know that Percy is occ. There will be things I'll have him do, don't worry there will be a warning sign at the start of the story.

And I'm sooooooo sorry I couldn't update sooner, I've been busy lately and school started so I'm sooooooo sorry if my updates are slow, and don't worry I won't put this book on hiatus just yet. And again I'm sooooo sorry I couldn't update sooner my beloved readers

Also please comment on what you think of my story and if you can please tell me what part of the story you think I need to improve on, I'm young and inexperienced but just love writing and sharing my idea to you guys that I just have to try writing and until now I don't regret my decision but I couldn't help but compare myself to those other amazing Percy Jackson betrayed fanfiction and think that mine is not good enough so please help me by sharing your opinions on my book!!! Also if you think like reading my book please vote as well.

Thank you for reading my book and please vote and leave your comments. Also, thank you for the 1k readers, I couldn't believe that you guys would read my book but you did so thank you, I really enjoy writing for you guys and really appreciate you guys reading it.

~Thank you so much!!!!!


	8. 8

Warning: excuse my language and Percy's actions if you don't like it, don't read.

~Camp Olympia arena~

~third pov~

Bang

Splat

Thud

The campers screams, gods, commanders, primordials and Chaos wide-eyed, gaping like a fish out of water, frozen in shock.

The dust around them clear and they saw Percy standing there, arm crossed, gun nowhere to be seen, head tilted up and looking down at the demigod that was seating on his butt looking up at Percy with shocked eyes, red liquid splat around the upper part of his face and the ground around them.

"Tch. If this is all the hero of Olympus can do than it really is a wonder how the whole camp isn't destroyed yet."

With that said he walks away, not even bothering to look back. And even without looking back he knows that Zane had recovered and was gonna throw a dagger at him, so before he had walked away he had discreetly picked up a small rock, with that said when the dagger was about to reach him...he threw the small rock at the dagger without turning to face it. And the rock hit his target, resulting in the dagger to fly back to its owner and unfortunately(for Percy and fortunately for the others) it missed him.

Percy ignored all the others staring and continue walking out of the arena without a care in a world as if he didn't just show everyone in this camp that he could kill them all or the fact that he admitted he had killed millions of children of gods before and had threatened to actually kill one in front of all of them and he actually pulled the trigger.

But he didn't go far before Zane opened that big fat mouth of his.

" HOW DARE YOU!!! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC DEMIGOD A DISOWNED ONE AS WELL!!!! IM THE HERO OF OLYMPUS YOU SHOULD BOW DOWN TO ME!!!!"

He screeched, throwing a tantrum like a 3-year-old baby.

"Congratulations, my middle finger salutes you," Percy replies smoothly, with one hand in his coat's pocket while the other shows a middle finger pointing to the sky and showing the back of his hand to Zane which was covered in bandages from the middle of the palm to the elbow. (the sleeves is rolled up)with that said he left.

~after he left, the arena~

~third pov~

"Was that really Percy...?" Annabeth asked in a low voice but the arena was so silenced that everyone heard it and they all wonder the same.

They didn't want to believe it, the boy that has to save/helped Olympus so much and helped others as well. They couldn't believe the guy that was pointing a gun at one of the demigod's forehead was actually the hero they had wrongly accused. They look at Void and the sins, they had been the ones there and had spent the longest time with him, and they expect the Void and the sins to know the answers to all their questions.

As if knowing what they were thinking, Void and the sins glanced at each other contemplating on whether they should tell those pathetic scums that brought their brother/friend so so much pain. In the end, they decided to answer their questions but won't be giving too much information.

"Yep, that's Percy. "

"But he's so different, there's no way that's Percy!!! Percy would never threaten a camper, " Thalia shouted, "Percy would never kill demigods or anything other than monsters!!!!...right?"

Those words made something in him snapped, Void saw red. How dare they assumed to know him when they couldn't even see through that mask that had so many cracks, how dare they betrayed him and expect him to be the same afterward?!?!?! He was so glad that Percy was no longer the same naive little pawn of anyone anymore, living with another demigod with such stupid and naive thoughts would have driven him crazy, glancing around he saw that the Sins had similar thoughts.

"Pfff, yeah right. All of you know nothing about him. Nothing. You couldn't even see past that broken facade he had on when he was living with you and you thought you knew everything about him?" Void scoffed" you don't know half of what normally goes through that head of his."

"What else could go through that head of his other than what's he is going to eat next?" Aether said, " he is a seaweed brain, if it is not food is probably nothing important."

"That just shows how much you know about him. And Void had said it just now and I'll say it again but you know nothing about him. " Pride stated. He couldn't believe these people, they claim to be Percy's family yet knows absolutely nothing about him, not what he does to himself or what he thought every day. Those thoughts he had since before he first came to camp, those things he did to himself since he was 7!!!! And they had the audacity to call themselves his family and acts as they know him when they know absolutely nothing at all!!!!

"Oh please you may have known him longer but we were his family and he told us everything and we didn't have any secret between us. Even if he had, he's a terrible liar and we would have noticed if something was bothering him." Annbe-I'm sorry I meant to say Annbitch said in a matter-of-fact tone.

That made him snapped. "You know nothing about him! Not those suicidal thoughts he had, or the fact that he had cut himself countless times before, not even the fact that he was depressed as a kid because of his scum of a stepfather abusing him!" Void said harshly, sneering at that bitch who can still call herself Percy's family after cheating and betraying him. "And him being able to fool every single one of you is enough proof that he is a great liar and actor."

"What do you mean? Doesn't prissy have one of the most 'normal' childhood out of all of us?" Clarissa asks the words she uses may have seemed like she was demanding to know the answer but the curious and respectful tone she had made other people thought otherwise.

"If you call being abused by an alcoholic stepfather every day behind your own mothers back, bullied every day because you were ADHD and dyslexia in your class and having to lie to your mother every day 'normal' for a demigod life than sure his life is 'normal'." Sloth answer, sarcasm flowing out of him like a broken faucet.

Gasps rang through the entire arena as they were all shocked by that information and that he had hurt himself so many times before yet none of them had noticed. They failed as his family, they didn't notice those scars he had on his wrist or thigh, not those bags he had under his eyes whenever he couldn't sleep weeks on end, not the way he always flinches whenever someone calls his full name.

"He was abused...? And bullied...? And self-harm...? Suicidal...?" Poseidon asked lowly, disbelief as clear as day. "How come I didn't know all if this?!"

"Of course you didn't you ignorant little shit," Wrath scoffed "he was great at hiding those scars and bags under his eyes and he was an even better liar than Hermes and might I add that you idiotic people were just too ignorant to notice."

"Hh-how long was his abuse...?" Luke stuttered.

"Hmmm, I think since 3 to the day he found out he was a demigod. 3 to 12 to 9 years."

"Wh-why didn't he run away?" Thalia asked on the verge of tears.

"Because that self-scarifying bastard couldn't leave his mother only with that scum and use himself to protect his mother so the scum won't hit her." Wrath said harshly

With that said, Void and the sins left the arena obviously not wanting to answer any more of their stupid questions. The others in the arena were still stunned and still processing the new information they learned, it was a lot to take in. They simply just can't believe that the man they accused and thought to have the most normal childhood for a demigod actually had one of the hardest, that he was actually suicidal and had hurt himself countless time and all the time they had spent together none of them notice the painfully obvious signs he had shown, a way to tell those around him he needed help, he needed someone to pull him up, to comfort him whenever he has those terrible terrible nightmares and those nights he couldn't sleep they were just too blind to notice and failed as his family, all of them.

~~~Meanwhile with Percy~~~

Percy'pov

"Hello, how can I--PERCY!!!!!!!" A certain young blue-haired teen that was seemingly 15 shouted.

I gave her a grin that could outshine the sun. This blue-haired teen's name is Amelia one of the many people that helped me and was there when I needed comfort and helped me with what I achieved until now, just like everyone else in the apartment I was going to. Each and every one of them are demigods that had made a name for themselves in the mortal world with their powers they got from their parents,(they train themselves) some never went to camp because at birth their parent just assumed they were weak because of their appearance ( as a children of gods and looks more like your mortal parent, you so call weak ) or simply because they didn't like the child because they were a mistake or the favor the other children more though some did go Camp their parents either didn't pay attention to them or they were hated because apparently, they hurt one of their siblings, that or they insulted their own parent or the gods.

"Percy? Percy!!!" A blonde hair and blue eyed teen shouted as well once he sees me.

They let me in and the others inside greeted me as well I did the same. It was nice to be home again, I've always been living on earth with my family, hiding my presence from the gods but a few months ago I needed to leave earth and travel around the different universe again to make sure nothing bad is going on in the planets that had my protection or just to simply kill tyrants that were the scums of the universe.

The demigods here were all powerful children of the gods but the gods were just too blind to see it (they were even better than the seven) or they just didn't want to acknowledge the child as they were a mistake to them.

~~~third pov~~~

Amelia is a daughter of Aphrodite and had been to camp at the age of 12 but she was always neglected by Aphrodite no matter what she did and that went on for 3 years so when she was 15 she left camp and roam the city until Percy found her and gave her immortality, she's the youngest out of us all and why they all call her Chica.She lures her victims with her 'innocent' looks before bring them somewhere secluded where she kills them.

The blonde hair and blue eyed teen is a son of Hermes called Jayden (but prefer Jay) and had never been to camp before, right when he was born, Hermes gave him one glance and left the mother-son duo alone, why? Because that was the time he was still overjoyed that Luke, his pride, joy, and favorite son had returned to him and he could care less about other of his children that weren't in camp yet.

Jayden's mother became depressed after that and turn abusive to the 5-year-old Jayden, he was abused day and night before he finally had enough and run away and the age of 10. He lived on the streets for years stealing peoples money and stuff for his own uses and he never got caught he lived that life for 5 years until he was 15 where he tried to steal Percy's things but Percy caught him and gave him the life he has now, Percy had an apartment in New York where Chica was living and Percy let him live there, after that he lived his life stealing for people or himself, he was a master of thievery, tricking and pranking people that was within the span of 4 years and at 19 Percy have him immortality because he wanted to live with Percy forever because he loves the life he has.

After that, Percy found another demigod with so much potential but was never really liked by his half-siblings or godly parent, Athena. He excels in modern technology but Athena and his half-siblings didn't know and since Camp Olympia couldn't have any technology, they all thought he was a useless son of Athena that the genes had skipped and because of that he was mistreated and bullied by his half-siblings and he couldn't play in capture the flag because his half-siblings didn't want a disgrace of Athena children playing with them. He left camp when he was 18 where Percy found him and Percy could feel much potential from the auburn hair and gray-eyed teen so Percy helped him like how Percy helped the other 2 before him, Percy gave him immortality and he had technology in his apartment where he started his journey of becoming the world's number one best hacker and sometimes he does assassinations as well. His name is Lucas.

Her mother left her on the streets once she was born, she wasn't meant to be alive, she was hated by all and accepted by none. Her odd hair (black and at the end is navy blue) and eye color( silver eyes) were hated and she was called a freak. Her mother didn't acknowledge her as she was her mistake when she was drunk and couldn't fight the man that had raped her, she was alone in the cruel dark world nobody wants her, she lived the life as an unwanted child for years before finally, someone welcomed her with open arms, the person that shows the meaning of life, the beauty that she didn't know was possible in the world and people who were just like her. She wasn't a freak with them, she wasn't hated instead she felt the opposite, she felt wanted, accepted, safe, comfort and warm of a family, something she had carved so long for and it was all thanks to that one person. Her name is Gwen and she is

19 her godly parent is Artemis. (Yes, that man-hating bitch isn't a virgin like she let others think she was) A hitman in the underground world that seduces its victims before killing it in a secluded area.

The fire burns brightly is beautiful yet not all agree, in the small town, young Latino that is named Isaac was hated and shunned by all except his beautiful mother, a mother with a warm smile and always seems to brighten his days. The other people in town hated the Latino for no reason and called him a devil his mother helped and protected him but one day she died in a car crash to protect him and she died right in front of him. Nobody helped, he heard their whispers of how the gods were punishing her for helping the devils child and how she deserves it. He screams, weeps and mourns for his mother but he couldn't do anything he was powerless. After that, no one even gave her a funeral and whenever someone wants to bully Issac he will fight back, he found out about those flames he could summon and use it to hurt people who want to hurt him. He left town and travel around the world, at 19 he reached New York again where he found a guy with hair as white as fresh snow, crimson red eyes. The guy turned around saw him and gave him a warm smile, the smile his mother once gave him, the smile she gave him as a last gift before she died right before his eyes mouthing her love for her child. The thought brought him to tears but he willingly went with the red-eyed man.

The man he saw once that helped him the most when he needed and had offered for the Latino to join his family but the Latino wanted to travel the world to accomplish his mother's dreams and now he had, he could join the man and have a family, that wanted him as well. (He looks a lot like Leo because this character is based on him and he is a son of the forge as well, so think of a Leo but with curlier and longer hair that can be tied to a ponytail. ) Isaac also became a worlds best sniper and excels in guns and guns making.

The next one to join was a daughter of Dionysus named Ivy. She went camp when she 14 but she was never liked by her half-siblings and was a loner in camp but when she was 17 things got out of hands when one of her half-brothers tried to choke her with vines and she fought back, in the end, she won and she slightly injured the boy but the boy told their father that she had purposely tried to kill him so, in the end, she was kicked out of camp but she didn't mind she wanted to leave for some time already. She roams around new york city and sleeping on the streets until one day she fainted in front of a guy with crimson red eyes due to starvation. She woke up in a room and the guy she fainted in front of came to her, she stayed with the others who were in the apartment for a while but even if it was only 2weeks she felt loved and was truly happy with them, in the end, she joined their family where she belonged. And became an assassin that will always leave a rose with thorns on the victims.

A son of Zeus called Zander that was never like by his mother because she thought that the reason the child's father left was that she had a child. So she abused him until when he was 13 where a monster came to their house and killed her, Zander escaped but the monster gave chase. Percy was there at the right time and save Zander, who was afraid of the mystery dude with so many different dangerous weapons but yet he felt safe and so he joined the family as well, becoming a hitman that always leaves a thunderbolt scar on its victims.

All of them had different past, some better some worst but they all met the same person that was the one that turns all their lives for the better. The same person that gave them warm, comfort, made felt safe and wanted and the same person that gave a home and family where they were equals. And gave them meaning in life, gave them their fame and success they have now. So they swore their service to him, he was their king, the one that gave them life and their success and never asked for anything to return a kind king that is only cruel to those we dare touch his family. And they were his knight that fights for their king who was their everything other than each other they protect their king and each other never leaving anyone behind, where even if they are the king's knights, the king treat them and himself as equals and no matter how many bloods of those that tried to hurt their family stains their hands, as long as they had a home and each other to come home to they won't mind killing for them. For each other.


	9. 9

~~~The next day at Camp Olympia~~~

~~~Annabeth pov~~~

After the fight yesterday in the arena, no one saw Percy and some of us-basically everyone that was close to Percy-was still trying to get our head around the information we learned from Void and the sins. Percy...abused...self-harm...suicidal...I'm so so sorry... I failed you, I couldn't notice those signs...I'm sorry I cheated on you...betrayed you...forgive me.

I was so deep in thought I didn't even saw the rest of the seven (other than Percy) until I bumped into them. I hastily stood up and helped some of them up after that we just stood there in awkward silence some finding their shoes somehow interesting now, some playing with their hair and some just standing there. We stood there for who knows how long before I remember where I was going.

"Um, why don't we go get breakfast?"

They didn't respond but they did move and so did the uncomfortable silence, none of us utter a single word which is saying something since Leo is with us, the demigod that almost never shuts up.

When we arrived at the mass hall we saw everyone chatting happily but the thing or rather table we focused on was the Void table where Percy was sitting at drinking coffee, listening to music on his headphones and on his phone during who knows what wearing a grey T-shirt that was also a few sizes bigger and a black skinny jeans, allowing those bandages that were wrapped around his hand, and neck to be on full display, and though he seems to have no weapons on him I couldn't be so sure, while the others sitting at that table is happily chatting away leaving Percy out but said the boy didn't seem to mind

We went to our respective table and started eating breakfast I was having bacon and scrambled eggs while still looking at the Void table, Percy specifically and I noticed that most of the people-again those who were close to Percy-kept giving said boy glances but he only kept his eyes trained on his phone. I also notice that the commanders of chaos were giving each other glances like they are speaking-which they probably are- before Luke sigh and stood up going to the void table, the others not too far away. The others in the mess hall quickly took notice of their action and before you know it, you could hear pin drop silence in the mess hall

When they stood in front of Percy, he didn't even look up from his phone but he did take off his headphone allowing it to hang on his neck.

"Hello commanders, what is it I can help you with?" his voice came out smooth, rich and soft yet somehow firm, sending shivers up and down my spine after all these years he stills have this kind of effects on me, why did I even cheated on him anyway? A split-second decision because I needed someone there but Percy wasn't? Why? I'm so stupid...the ring I found...if only I've waited for him and didn't be so stupid I would have been married living happily with him but I didn't.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Luke replied.

"Hello, Perseus. I-we just wanted to talk to you."

"And what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Yesterday, after you left Void and the sins told us some kind of stuff...none of us liked and we would like some answer, please?" Bianca said softly- though we could all hear her- and as gently as she could-which is very very gentle.

" Oh, did they now, " he questioned glancing at the others sitting at that table before his eyes return to his phone." what did they tell you then?"

After a pregnant silence that seemed to have brought a thick and tense air with it, that Percy either didn't care or doesn't notice, it was probably the former, Zoe (A/N I know there's supposed to be a dot but cut me some slack, I'm too lazy) being the brave heroine/huntress she is answered him but the hesitation in her voice was as clear as day.

"They...told us that...you...were abused...self-harm...and...suicidal"

Percy hummed before finally, putting away his phone and looked up with an eyebrow raised.

"And? What of it?"

"We wanted to know if..." Ethan said but his word got caught in his throat and he couldn't continue. No one blamed him...we understood and Percy had understood what he was asking.

"If they were true? Yes, yes they are true," he said casually, his eyebrow going back in place and arms folded leaning on the table looking at those towering him with half-lidded eyes. "So what?"

"H-have you, you know...actually tried to you know...kill yourself?" Luke asked hesitantly.

I felt a lump in my throat that I couldn't swallow and tears pricked the corners of my eyes, staring intently at my ex-lover. He didn't move from his position or even flinch when asked as most people in the hall had, he answered with a smirk tugging the corners of his lips he said.

"Yes, I have. Too many times to count. I've tried cutting my wrist, overdosing myself even as far as trying to jump off a building once when I was a little child and I wouldn't be here should a stranger had not saved me. And there are many more ways I had tried. I've tried before I was in camp when I was in camp, when I was with Chaos and when I was with Void and I'm still suicidal."

Tears trickling down my eyes, I know you must be shocked the Annabeth Chase crying?!?!? But I can't help it not when my ex-lover had confessed he has tried to kill himself before and so many times as well. Everyone else had the same reaction as me as well.

"W-why Perseus...?" Selena choked out.

"Because I couldn't handle it, everything and you all can call me Percy." He replied before putting on his headphone again, standing up and exited the hall, none stopped him, all were too shocked to do it.

The commanders went back to their table. The mess hall was filled with the sound of people crying and sobbing whether is a god, demigod, Commanders, Primordials or Chaos. I drown out all the noise and focus on the information I had learned.

My ex-lover a suicidal and have been his whole life... Looking back at it...why didn't I noticed all those signs before? Why didn't I confront him when I saw his dull and broken eyes when he thought no one was watching? Why didn't I noticed the way he flinches whenever he full name was being called? Why didn't I noticed the longing look whenever he gazes at a high building? There's so many 'why didn't I noticed'.

I rested my both elbow on the table and used my one of my hands to cover my face while the other I use it to run through my hair. (That's not in a ponytail) I could care less about what people think anymore. It was all my fault if only I didn't cheat on him if only I had stayed loyal if only I didn't believe those obvious lies, his fatal flaw was personal loyalty, why did any of us ever doubted him. I call myself a daughter of Athena yet is so stupid!!! My half-brother, Lucas wasn't the disgrace child of Athena I was. I was stupid enough to believe those lies despite knowing all those facts that are against those lies and lies that had no proper facts other than an egotistic boy that sputtered those lies. I choose a boy who never loved me a single second let alone the 1-month Percy wasn't there over Percy the man that loved me so much that words wouldn't be enough and went as far as jumping into Tartarus with me so I won't be alone there and enduring torture so I won't be scared for life and the man who was going to propose to me.

I'm a failure, I'm no heroine. I'm one of those people that caused the downfall of the true hero that deserved a better life. I failed everyone. And I failed him. My dear. The guy I've always loved yet I cheated on him.

I felt someone pulled me into a hug and I was pretty sure it was my mother, I hugged her back and clung onto her like she was my lifeline and cried. She didn't seem bothered that her shirt was wet in fact she rubbed my back and whispered soothing words to me while I cried. My sibling didn't mind, they know how much Percy had meant to me and how I much I must have been affected knowing my ex-lover was suicidal.

I didn't care what others would think of me now. The only thing I do care is that I still love him, I still love my seaweed brain and want him back, but I know is not possible so at least... I want him to be my friend again.

~~~percy pov~~~

"Because I couldn't handle it, everything and you all can call me Percy," I replied, put on my headphones and left the mess hall. I know they are crying but I could care less about them or what they'll think of me, all that matters is my new life with Void, the sins, End, him and those demigods.

I walked to the sea before letting my headphones hang on my neck again. I use the water in the sea to create a Void message- something like an Iris message but different-and called them.

"Hey"

The first person to hear me over the blasting music was Lucas, he jumped when he heard me and placed a hand on his chest, where the heart the located.

"Oh my gods, Percy!!! Don't scare me like that!!!"

I chuckled and my eyes twinkling with amusement. Hearing and seeing him jumped the demigod became aware of the Void message present in the room.

"Anyway, I know all of you might not want to come to camp but...can you please come? Please, I don't think I'll be able to handle it by myself and I know Void and the Sins won't be here all the time, they have their duties."

I sent them a pleading look, really hoping they would agree, they helped me a lot like how others did as well and I know Void and The sins have other duties and won't be able to say here, maybe until I'm used to being back here.

"Of course we would Percy, we understand," Our king. Though that was left unsaid, all of us knew that Jay wanted to say that. " we'll be there don't worry."

I knew what he wanted to say, and though I'll never admit it, there's always this warm feeling I have whenever one of them call me their king. I beamed at them and said our goodbyes after they had ended the call I sat there by the beach listening to the sound of waves crashing and enjoying the breeze it brought. It was peaceful and how I wish I can stay here, like this, forever. But of course I can't, there are people who still need me, Him, Void, End, The Sins, and my knights, they need me--as much as I need them.

But the peaceful moment didn't last long, nightmares and tortured sessions plague my mind. I felt like I couldn't breathe like someone was choking me even though I was alone. Alone...I'm alone. The feeling of nothingness, despair became clearer, it was always there but now it was in full force and it nothingness is a black hole consuming everything within reach. And I hate that feeling, the feeling of nothingness, helpless and useless I hate it. I want to feel something, anything at all and the only way I can stop the consuming nothingness was the pain.

The pain of cutting yourself, the way your lungs no longer feels like it is being crushed, you're no longer being choked, your mind cleared of all dark thoughts, nightmares, and tortured sessions

I slowly unwrapped my bandages, revealing crisscrossed scars and cuts that travel from my wrist all the way to my shoulder, some were fading while some were still healing while some were new, very new.

I took out my razor and started cutting myself, letting myself enjoy the pain it brought, I love it. The pain. If only it always help, now it helped but I know it won't always help. Though I'm glad that I don't have to keep cutting myself, Void, the sins, End, Him and my knights may not say it but they don't like the fact that I have to cut myself to cope--because they care-- which is why I found 2 other methods to cope. Methods I never understand why people do it so much until it helped me too and I'm glad I found the other methods but it doesn't always work sometimes during those 'bad days' cutting won't work and the other 2 methods don't work as well, nothing does maybe dying but I don't know I can't die--unless Void allows me to perks of being Void's champion.

So the closest thing that helps me is isolation, the only thing that can help me during those 'bad days' is that you leave me alone to deal with it and most of the time by the next day I'll be fine--the longest at most is 1 week--and they know is the only way to help me during those 'bad days and no matter how much they wish to help, they had to restrain themselves because they know is the only way.

I rewrapped the bandages before allowing myself to stay there enjoying the view, the breeze, the pain and peace it brought for my mind. But it didn't last as long as I wanted it to, a horn disturbed my peace and I allow the smile that was tugging at the corner of my lips to grace my features. They here.

I left the beach but not before glancing at a place where certain people were and gave them a smirk.

~~~??? Pov~~~

~~~at the beach when Percy is cutting himself~~~

Oh. I didn't want to believe it, I didn't want to believe the child I once called my brother could actually hurt himself and has a high chance of being suicidal so my husband and I decided to followed him out when he left the hall. He seemed so peaceful after he made the call with whoever they are.

But then suddenly, his eyes became so dull and broken it broke my heart just seeing those eyes. I've hurt him before and I did it again after bonding with him. I'm terrible! Those eyes he had when we were torturing him, they were full of fright, horror, betrayal, Sadness and most of all acceptance and defeat.

At first, when we started to torture him, he was constantly fighting and denying but halfway through those eyes started showing defeat but it was not very visible and he was still fighting but then one day he completely stops. He stopped talking, fighting and denying. He just hung there limped and didn't even bother looking up when one of us entered.

He screamed when we hurt him for days on end but those eyes always remained dull and defeated. It never had that light it used to have even after he was banished and betrayed by the gods and his loved ones, he didn't care what happened to him anymore, he completely gave up on everything.

I still remember what happened that day we told the gods what we did to Percy and why. Hades and Apollo had a take it hard but Hestia...she had taken it the hardest out of all three of them. I could never forget those eyes, they were downright terrifying.

~~~Flashback~~~

Hearing that there was going to be a war that the Gods and demigods may not survive was enough for Chaos to asked us to help them--seeing as how one of his children had Earth as a domain and how he loves that planet.

We arrived at the throne room and as always the gods were arguing except for 3 of them, Hades, Apollo, and Hestia. The first 2 looked like they were deep in thoughts by the dazed look they had and the latter was physically tending to the heart but her mind seemed to be somewhere else.

"Ahem" Chaos coughed, to catch their attention after we been standing there for at least 5 minutes and within those 5 minutes, I've been cursing all of them in my mind with a few other primordials sometime joining me with their input and own string of curses.

All the God turned to us and upon seeing us, their eyes became as wide as saucers and they quickly bowed to us. I enjoyed seeing these punny and prideful gods bow to us--Zeus more than the others--however, Father had other ideas being the humble one and quickly told them to sit down and created a sofa for us to sit on.

We quickly got to business not wasting any time and started discussing and warning them about the upcoming war and what we should do. But Apollo absentmindedly said.

"If the only Percy was here, he would be the hero again."

Hearing his name all of us had either darken face or scowls--other than those 3 gods-- and then Zeus asked Tartarus if he knew how Percy was doing now. Tartarus smiled and we started talking about how he had lived with us before then we advanced to his betrayal and that some scowl and some scoff saying something along the lines of once a traitor forever a traitor.

While the other 3 gods looked away but before their eyes were out of view looked away I could see the disbelief in their eyes but I simply shrugged it off and thought it was a trick of the light.

After we told them if Percy's punishment. There was only silence before all the gods--other than those 3 again who glared at others-- cheered. But they were silenced when the flames of the heart roared and reached the ceiling of the room. We all looked at Hestia only to see her sitting there with her bangs covering her eyes from view but the flames behind her were roaring and full of life. Finally, she looked up and those eyes...those eyes gave me nightmares for days. They were terrifying, she was terrifying. She glared at us and those flames spread throughout the perimeter of the throne room and she didn't stop them. She let them run wild like her emotions.

We all flashed out of the throne room, and none of us dare entered the room, only watching it from outside, too scared to even step in even Zeus and Chaos didn't dare to step in, opting to let the raging goddess to her thing and only go in when the flames stop, Poseidon was too stunned to even do anything and even if he wasn't, his water wouldn't be able to put out those flames. And even the God of fire couldn't do anything and was for once in his life sacred of those flames that helped him created so many things.

Eventually, those flames died down a little, some were no longer there while some were still burning. And Hestia was in the middle of it all kneel in down with her hand in front of her, her shoulders shaking and tears streaming down her faces. She looked up and even though her face had tears streaming down that didn't hide the fact her eyes were still coursing with pure cold anger, glaring at us, she screamed while she cried and some of her flames reacted to those emotions. And surrounded her roaring at us showing us just how angry she is.

After that, she flashed out but all of us was still too stunned to even move. And that day hunted us for days and even weeks but even with no nightmare we still fear Hestia. And that day we were reminded of just how powerful and scary the first child of Kronos and Rhea really is when anger.

~~~Flashback ends~~~

I snapped out of the flashback when my husband nudged me and asked me to looked at Percy. He turned to him and would have gasped in shock should my husband had not reacted fast and covered used his hands to covered my mouth.

What I'm seeing brought me to tears and my shoulders started shaking, out of the corner of my eye I saw my husband blinking hard not wanting to cry.

In front of me, Percy was cutting himself and those other crisscross scars and cuts that was litter from his wrist all the way to his shoulder. And he is still cutting himself. I couldn't deny it anymore, he was telling the truth...oh my Chaos! I could feel my tears running down my cheeks and my husband turning me around and gave me a hug that I really needed.

I quickly returned the hug and cried, his chest muffling my sobbings and I could vaguely hear him whispering soothing word in an attempt to calm me down even though he himself had tears.

"Shhh...Nyx...is okay...gain him back...whatever...take..."

I knew he meant.

"Shhh is okay Nyx, is okay, we'll do everything to gain him back, whatever it takes."

And I agree with him. We will do everything it takes! I dried my tear and turned around when I heard the horn and saw Percy had a smile, he stood up and walked away but not before glancing at us and smirk.

He knew we were here, the whole time. Erebus shadow traveled us until we were in front of the camp, where all of them had gathered. And on top of the hill, there were 6 teenager teenagers and a 15-year-old girl.

All of them looked familiar until I saw the Auburn hair teen with gray eyes then I remember that these were the guys Percy was talking to.

And by the things floating above their heads, they were demigods.

There was

An Olive tree with an owl

A Winged sandals

A Mirror

A Moon

A Hammer

A Snake and Phallus

And last but not least

A thunderbolt.

(A/N I'm not really sure about those symbols so I checked google and those are from Google, sorry it is wrong and please tell me if you know the correct one.)

And even though I'm not a mind reader I know that out of some of this new demigods some had entered camp before judging by how there was some sharp intake of breath while some including me all had one thought

Who the Hades/ Chaos are they?


	10. 10

Warning: language

~~~Camp Olympia~~~

~~~Lucas's pov~~~

"Lucas."

I turn to the direction of the sound and saw it was my moth- no Athena. That called me, and she wasn't happy, no she had a scowl upon her face and a dark look and seeing her the same look and scowl graced my features.

"Why the Hades are you doing back here?" she said darkly, barely holding back her sneer. I rolled my eyes and ignored her, I didn't want to talk to her at all. And seeing my actions only fuel the fire that was slowly burning, and she was mad, no scratch that, she was pissed. And though for some god damn reason, seeing her like this, fuming just by the sight of me it brought a weird sense of satisfaction in me. In fact, it wasn't just satisfaction, there was also happiness.

I must be going crazy. I have no freaking idea why but seeing her like that just made the corners of my lip tugged upwards and I was sure that my eyes were shining with amusement and satisfaction.

Again I ignored her and this time I didn't even bother to glance back at her. But I'm sure she saw the look in my eyes before I turn away, and I bet with my life that the only reason why she hasn't attack me yet is that of all the other people around her. And she isn't the only one that was angry at me, no all of the other Athena children that were from my year had the same dark look in their eyes and were all glaring at me in a none discreet way. But again I ignore them.

Instead, my eyes zoomed in on a certain wine God that was wide-eyed and gaping like a fish out of water, obviously, he had already recognize Ivy. Though it looks his eyes were filled with shock if you look close and careful enough you can see the look of regret, sorrow, and hidden love in them.

Contrary to other beliefs, Dionysus really loves each and every one of his children, including the green-haired demigod standing beside me. And Dionysus had been really reluctant and regretted it when he kicked Ivy out, but he had to do it, after all, how could he just stand there and do nothing when one of his children just tried to hurt the other.

Ivy had told us that when Dionysus had to kick her out of Camp, his eyes were filled with regret, reluctant and most importantly, a massive amount of love. And she didn't hate Dionysus for kicking her out of the place where demigods are safe from monsters because she understood that he had no choice and he still loves her no matter what and she still loves him as well.

I was snapped out of my thought when Athena stalk towards me, face red with anger, it seemed like she had snapped and couldn't wait to strangle me to death. The others around us quickly took a few steps back, knowing that the goddess was angry and they didn't want to die.

She stops in front of me and raised her hands high, wanting to slap me but before she can, a Card, an Ace of Spades more specifically was thrown at her and had caused a drop golden ichor to leak from her neck to her collar bone and down. We all turn our head towards the direction where the card came from and everyone--other than us--were shocked to see it was Percy that has thrown it. And I Smirk, he was mad, beyond mad and if looks could kill Athena would have faded long ago.

Time for a show.

~~~third pov~~~

He didn't know what he was expecting to see when he finally arrives, maybe Dionysus's shocked face and the huntress's shocked ones to Gwen but seeing Athena trying to hit one of his knights was not one of them! And Percy was pissed, seething and pure cold fury run through his veins. He flicked his wrist and a card appeared in his hands, he quickly threw it at that bitch trying to hit his knight.

He knew some of them didn't have a happy life living in camp but he thought that the gods would have forgotten about them and wouldn't care about them. It didn't sound very good but compared to them getting glares by their sibling and mother everywhere, getting ignored even after so long and getting pushed around by your siblings just like before, is not that bad.

Percy was slightly satisfied seeing golden ichor leak from her neck but he was still seething and barely controlling himself so he won't pounce on that bitch and punched her merciless and endlessly.

Athena froze when those icy, cold crimson red eyes locked with her grey( or gray) ones. And by the cold fury raging in those eyes, it didn't take a genius to figure out that he was pissed. Athena gulped and tried to move back. Keyword: tried. Her legs were felt like it frozen and those eyes locked with hers were keeping her from moving. They were daring and mocking her, daring her to move yet she can't, and so they mocked her.

Her hands that were raised were by her side and clenched in a tight fist and slightly shaking, her knees felt like jelly, trembling as if it could collapse any moment. Her eyes are wide and full of fear and slight pain. Her heart was beating loudly it surprised her that no one had her it. She felt her throat tighten and it becomes hard to breathe with all the tense in the air around them.

For the first time since the last war, she felt fear crawl up her throat. And all by the boy-no man in front of her.

The man she had hated ever since she known of his existence

The man that had surprised her countless time.

The man that had brought the sea victory countless time.

The man that had rejected being a god.

The man her man-hating sister learned to respect.

The man that fell head over heels for her daughter.

The man that had seen so much death.

The man her daughter loved.

The man that been cheated by his lover, her daughter.

The man that had been betrayed by every single one of his loved ones, including his father.

The man that had happiness once again after being tortured.

The man that been tortured for a thousand years.

The man's name was spat upon and spoke in venom every time.

The man that cause the god against him to cheer and have a party when they had heard everything from his second family.

The man that never gives up, no matter what.

The man that defended her disgrace of a son.

The man that was loyal to a fault.

The man who was willing to kill for his family.

The man that brought her to feel and taste the familiar taste she had felt during the last war. Fear.

The others around them could feel the tension in the air and decided not to interfere. Even Artemis and her huntresses forgotten about the particular black to navy blue haired, silver-eyed teen that had a moon symbol floating above her head.

They could see the fear in a certain goddess eye and they could also the raging cold fury in Percy's eyes. They were confused as to why Percy was helping the demigod that was going to get slapped by Athena and why he was so pissed about it. But they were also confused as to why Athena wanted to slap one of the new demigods that were her own freaking child!!!

Percy stalks toward the still frozen goddess and tries to keep himself from jumping on her and strangling her and believe him, it was taking everything he has not to. When she was in front of the goddess he spoke in an icy, cold and calm voice, too calm in fact.

"What the fuck were you doing?"

Athena still couldn't tear her gaze from the eerily calm man in front of her. And his voice only made the hair of her neck stood. She tried talking but all that came out was things even she can't comprehend, let alone the others. She took a deep breath and cleared her throat before opening her mouth again and mentally congrats herself for being able to talk again and move, she was glad her voice came out strong and didn't waver one bit even though she was still scared of the man in front of her.

And she knows by the smirk he had just now, that he knows what effects he has on her just by his eyes. And she couldn't help but tremble and shudder at what other things he can do.

"Teaching that disgrace a lesson. Why do you care?"

"Don't even think about touching any one of them, no matter who they are, Athena," he spat out her name and growl "and he's no longer your child, his one of mine, my family and my knight. If you, any of you try to even harm one of them, then allies are damn, I'll kill you myself. "

He gave the mother of his ex-lover a long and hard glare before he turns to look at the demigods, his knights.

They beamed at him once he turns his attention to them. They've heard every word and were overjoyed when their king finally said they were his knights out loud. Though their king thought that they didn't see the way his eyes were filled with fondness every time one of them call him their king or how he is actually happy they call him that, they know. But never say anything about it.

But hearing him said it out loud brought them such joy. And even though no one said anything they agree to never let him live it down.

Everyone else in the arena had heard what he said and didn't dare doubt his words, they know he was serious and would not hesitate to kill them if they dare harm his knights.

Well, almost everyone, there was this particular demigod that didn't even notice the tension in the air, everything that had happened, let alone the warning Percy gave. He was too busy drooling over a beautiful blue hair and blue eyed who looked like she was 15, demigod. And he was sure if anyone was paying attention to him, they would be able to see his lustful eyes, roaming around the beautiful demigod that had curves all at the right place yet somehow still able to look innocent, and if any of them were to enter his mind they would be scarred for life with all the amount of dirty things he was thinking about doing with and to the blue-haired 15-year-old. And as you would have guessed the lustful demigod is, of course, Zane Black.

Percy walked towards his family, his knights and the people that had seen through his mask easily, the people that pulled him out of self-loathing, the people that gave him a sense of belonging with the sins, void, End and him and engulfed them in a hug and greeted them.

The others around them--those who were very close to him--was shocked. They hadn't seen this emotion of his since he came to camp and now seeing it on his face because of others ...they felt a pang of jealousy and anger.

Jealous that they weren't the ones that made Percy feel that emotion they have wanted to see since he returned. Happiness.

Anger, not to the new demigods or Percy but to themselves. For being stupid in believing stupid evidence instead of their friend, lover, brother, son.

They also felt ashamed of what they did to him. For him to be tortured twice, both either caused or done by his family, his loved ones, his brothers, his fathers, for something he didn't even do and knowing him, they had no doubt he had actually believed them and their words. He believed it was his fault, that he somehow deserved to be tortured.

And none of them actually had faith and believed him when he tried, so fucking hard to defend himself. They all believed he was the one to betray them all and that they had been the ones hurt the most but in reality, they were ignorant and had chosen to believe in evidence that could have been fake instead of believing him, Percy Jackson, the most loyal person alive or dead.

Chaos couldn't control the tears that roll down his cheeks...he remembers, he remembers every moment he and Percy had been together, laughing, joking and having fun. How could he not? They were precious to him, even after sending to him to the void, he would never forget them. Even on those bad days, Percy was there to cheer him up, listening to him rant about everything wrong in the universe with him being the good listener he is. And just by his own presence, Chaos could relax and could feel every trouble and worry he has been lifted off his shoulders. But in the end, just by the few words of one of his soldiers, a few pieces of paper as evidence that could be fake and his own stupidly, it was enough to ruin the father-son bond the both of them had share throughout the years, a bond that grows every minute they together were just broken by such little things and his own stupidly.

During Percy's trail...he was trying so hard not to cry, he felt such great amount of sadness, he hadn't felt since his wife had died. He tries not to cry because he never thought the boy he had come to love as his own son could betray him like that and that the boy could so easily break the bond that they had created. He kept on questioning himself as the trial continues that was the bond we had nothing to him? Why? But he never works up the courage to ask the boy kneeling in front of him because of how much of a coward he was, yes, he, the creator of the universe was afraid of an answer. He was afraid of the answer the boy might give, he was afraid that the answer was yes, it was all fake, he was afraid that the answer was no, it meant everything to me. And if the answer was no, he was afraid that he had betrayed the boy, his son and that he would hate him. He was too much of a coward.

And also because of his ignorant, he was too focused on himself, he didn't see when those pretty sea green eyes you can lose yourself in forever, twinkles when they were together whenever they were having fun together, whenever they bonded. He didn't see the fondness, respect, happiness and love the boy had in his eyes. He didn't see the pleading look they boy had in his eyes during his trails...or rather he did but choose to ignore it because he was afraid. He didn't see the shattered and heartbroken look the boy had when he was sentenced. And the look of utter betrayal that was there throughout his torture session with any one of them. And if he had just worked up the courage to ask him what he wanted or read the mind of his adopted son...he would know that his son had the same question as him. What had our bond meant? Was it nothing?

But he didn't.

And it was all his fault.

And now they had to work together again, Chaos was determined to ask him the question he had wanted so desperately to ask but was too much of a coward to.

He made a mistake.

And he vows it would never happen again.

He wasn't going to let go of this chance and choice where he can either choose to grasp this opportunity or he can let it slip right through his fingers.

And the answer was clear as day.

~~~time skip, brought by your very bad and lazy author~~~

~~~dinner time~~~

Dinner time, the time where gods get to spent time with their children, get to know them and help them in any way they can. And for the demigods to relax after a hard day of training. But for now they haven't even started training yet, and they all assume it would be like their regular training, something they were not new to.

But they don't know all those sadistic training regiments and methods, their trainers--the new demigods--had in their minds.

Dinner time was also the time where the Sins and void will leave because they still have a duty to attend to, though they did say that they would pop up here anytime they can or want to.

And that's exactly what they were all up to.

Except a certain wine God, that couldn't get a certain daughter of his out of his mind. Or the feeling he has, the feeling of proudness, love and ashamed.

Why? because her daughter was in the inner circle of Percy, the demigod he voted to be tortured for no good reason. And he still helped his daughter, he couldn't help the feeling ashamed of what he had done and even if his daughter wasn't there he would still be. And he was glad his daughter was living well, and have a family he wasn't able to provide for her when she was at camp.

And he wanted to make it up to her, for everything he did. Or rather everything he failed to do as a father.

He wasn't the only God thinking like that, no, in fact, there was a goddess of the moon, thinking about a certain black-navy blue, silver eyes demigod that had a moon symbol above her just now. Her daughter, the demigod was her daughter. She didn't know what the fuck was going on, and it frustrated her to no end. She was sure she was still a virgin and never had a child before. So how? How did that demigod have her symbol?

Then it struck her, she remembers now. How could she have forgotten? The nine months she suffered because of that creature! She didn't even dare call that thing hers! It wouldn't even be alive if that vile, disgusting pig didn't rape her! She never wanted a child. She never wanted to be rape. And it was all that pig's fault, it was all that spawn's fault. The spawn of that disgusting pig!

She silently fumed with raging fire dancing in her eyes, she wanted to go there and give the spawn of that vile creature a piece of her mind, but she couldn't, she cant. Not when Percy had declared she was one of his this afternoon after her supposedly wise sister tried to hurt one of them. And she doesn't even dare to doubt everything Percy said, his eyes that clearly shown pure fury was real, the twitching of his hands and finger, clearly indicate his barely controlled restrained. And she was sure if anyone, anyone at all, no matter who will suffer if they tried to hurt anyone of them, whether is death or something much, much more sinister.

But she couldn't just let that thing, go! No, she had to at least suffer somehow! And she will make sure of it!

But for now all, she can do was explain her situation to her beloved huntresses who is no doubt waiting for an explanation, for her to tell them it was some kind of sick joke and that, the demigod wasn't hers.

But she couldn't, she couldn't lie to her huntresses no matter what. So the only way was, to tell the truth.

Everyone was either occupied either by their own thoughts or other things, they didn't notice a certain demigod that had sea green eyes, having a wicked smile on his face, the sudden tightness on his pant, or his lustful eyes still roaming a demigod sitting on the void table. Not even Poseidon who was sitting next to him.

Thank you for being patient with me!!! Here's a chapter for you all!!

I'm sorry that this chapter is lame or boring. I promise the next one will be better.

I'll try to update every month and sometimes twice a month.

Please comment on what you think of it, so I can better the story. And please vote!!!

~~OmeGaWhiTE~~


	11. IMPORTANT!

Okay, this is very important!!!!

 _ **I need to know if you guys want**_ _Zane Black_

To

 _Die_

Or

 _Live but suffer_

 _ **I need to know for the sake of future chapters.**_

 _ **And I can't decide so please comment on what you want!!!**_

 _ **I have ideas on both cases but I can't choose.**_

 _ **this**_ _ **ends at 20/3/2019**_

 _ **~~OmeGaWhiTE~~**_


End file.
